The battle for monkey city the rise of the sun god
by Errors-401
Summary: In the middle of monkey city -in the town centre- a vicious battle was being fought. The sky was peppered with smoke; the air smelled like cordite; gunpowder and burnt rubber. Explosions, gunshots and the rumble of engines sounded everywhere. This was war


The battle for Monkey City/ The rise of the Sun God:

***Note: this is Bloons fanfiction so I did not create all the characters and things***

In the middle of monkey city -in the town centre- a vicious battle was being fought. The sky was peppered with smoke; the air smelled like cordite; gunpowder and burnt rubber. Explosions, gunshots and the rumble of engines sounded everywhere.

On the shores, a fleet of destroyers, cannon ship and even a few aircraft carriers accompanied by submerged submarines opened fire with darts, grapeshot, cannonballs and missiles on bloon forces converging on the cities port facilities. Small craft delivered payloads of monkey troops bristling with weapons onto piers and beaches. Overhead swarms of monkey planes and helicopters duelled with bloon airships and fighter craft for possession of the sky. In the streets, monkey soldiers were engaged in shootouts with bloon infantry. Darts, bullets, rockets and strangely boomerangs flew through the air. Troopers engaged in hand to hand combat rolled through the smoke slashing, blocking and dodging grappling with enemies. It was absolute chaos- it was war.

Near the outskirts of the city, a squadron of snipers were pinned down by machine-gun fire from a Z.O.M.G class airship. Their rifle shots just glanced off the reinforced airship without causing any damage. The squadron leader was about to consider surrendering when there was a blinding flash of light. When he opened his eyes a golden figure flanked by two larger golden monkeys- the two larger monkeys seemed to look like a sun avatar from a book of myths- appeared. He looked on as the sun avatars opened their eyes and gold light spilt out vaporizing the Z.O.M.G and several other airships in an instant. Sergeant Quincy, that was his name, ordered his squad towards the city- not quite believing what he had just seen.

In a heavily fortified bunker, Adora the high priestess along with the ninja grandmaster, the archmage, the lord of glaives, the prince of darkness and several other high ranking military monkeys discussed how to drive the bloons out of the city. The situation looked grim: the bloons had deployed at least ten B. , hundreds of airships and hundreds of thousands of bloon infantry. Bloon units were slowly driving back monkey forces. In the opinion of Adora and several others, the only way forward to repulse the bloon invaders was to summon the Sun God. This was a treacherous and time-consuming process but it potentially the strongest asset the monkeys had. They severally needed more firepower and lots of it.

The preparations had finally finished, monkey druids and wizards had toiled for a day and a night drawing the necessary runes and arcane symbols. All that needed to be done was to start the ritual. As five sun avatars, each on standing on the corner of a pentagram, raised their arms releasing a stream of golden plasma which flooded the inside of the pentagram with light. This accomplished, Adora started chanting in an ancient and powerful language. Inside the pentagram, the light swirled slowly forming the shape of a huge golden monkey. After about an hour of chanting, the final form of the true Sun God emerged. As a gargantuan monkey with pure golden fur and a headdress not too dissimilar to a sun avatars, the Sun God was a sight to behold. Adora watched as watched the hovering figure rotated as to face her. Around the pentagram the five sun avatars collapsed, exhausted and drained of energy- but not dead. Opening its eyes the Sun God spoke to Adora in a booming and deep voice that was both commanding and terrible, "Who dares summon me?". The high priestess gulped as the burning eyes of the Sun God glared at her. Keeping her voice steady she said "I do- high priestess Adora because we are in grave danger from the bloons and are about to be overrun" before falling silent and staring at the floor. "I will grant your wish and remove the bloon infidel but nothing else" the Sun God rumbled before disappearing in a flash of gold light. Feeling tired from her ordeal Adora sagged momentarily before collapsing completely.

Across the city reports of a golden monkey destroying bloons and shredding airships with beams of golden light came to the monkey high command throughout the rest of the day. Whatever this mysterious figure was the monkey troops did not know but it had saved them and the city. All the thankful troopers could do was speculate and thank the Sun God.


End file.
